


Drabble: With a bit of tongue.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF, Batman Begins RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from thedevilchicken: Christian Bale/Cillian Murphy. <a href="http://www.britishcornershop.co.uk/images%5Clarge%5CCT0093.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: With a bit of tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is of a blue bag that says Baked Wotsits on it.)

"You look like shite," said Cillian charitably. "What happened over the weekend?"

Christian tried to smile. "You know how it is. You go to a party, someone's handing around weaponized hallucinogens..."

Cillian laughed. "That's what they all say." He rummaged around through his bag. "Here, have some of these." He offered Christian a handful of the greasy snack.

"Cheese curls?"

"Of a sort." Cillian closed Christian's fingers around them. "C'mon, eat up."

"What do I get if I do?" Christian's look was perfectly innocent.

Cillian's, on the other hand, was not. "I'll lick you clean. Everywhere."

"You got a deal."


End file.
